


The Little Things

by strayGalaxy (Dragestil)



Series: Davekat Flash Fics [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dave's POV, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragestil/pseuds/strayGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late the first time Dave sees this side of Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Second super short thing I wrote before that I never intended on putting up anywhere.

It is late the first time I hear it. The credits on the fourth movie in our thirty-two film romcom bonanza are rolling, and his head's heavy on my shoulder. It only took two and a half movies for him to give up on putting it there _casually._ The ending music's fading and it happens. He yawns, stretches a little, scoots closer to be more comfortable where he's leaning.

"You got any more popcorn, Dave?" he says - he _whispers._

His voice is so quiet it's almost foreign. He's usually so bombastic, so full of energy, but here he's honestly subdued and it takes the wind out of me. It takes me a full minute to even reply, a nod and a hazy gesture toward the neglected bowl on the coffee table.

"Why are you such a nerd?" he breathes with a roll of his eyes as he dramatically leans forward to grab the bowl himself.

I realise I probably should have gotten it for him. But. I'm still just lost.

Since when could Karkat be _quiet?_


End file.
